dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Game Updates
__TOC__ Introduction Well as you all know, there have been updates since DragonVale was released and it may be hard to keep track of everything added on our own so we created a log to help everyone. The contents of any new updates from Backflip Studio regarding DragonVale will be shared as the info comes in. Update 1.1.1 In this update Backflip studios gave us 3 new dragons, which are the following: *Blue Fire *Fog *Scorch New decorations were also included in the update, including the cactus, giant mushroom, snowy tree, skytree, ami'lya pond, lightning crystal and volcano. There were also several bugfixes made by the great Wizards (and Witches?) who help us breeders out. More information will be added as soon as there are new updates and we have all the correct info. Update 1.1.2 In this update Backflip Studios gave us two dragons: *The Sandstorm Dragon is now available to buy for 1000 Gems. *The Limited edition Bone Dragon is available for a short time. The Traditional Villa, Cozy Dogen, Thatched Roof Cottage, Witch Hut, Jack-O-Lantern and Fire Statue were released as Decorations with this Update. Also there are new rewards for the Colosseum (including Gems), now we finally have a reason to put a decent dragon in there huh? It's a shame the outcome is so random though. Another new feature is that when you visit a friend, instead of going home to visit another friend, you can visit somebody else from your friend's island. As usual there are bug fixes, preformance issues addressed and the rest. Can't wait for 1.1.3. 1.1.2.1 Backflip released a patch on November 5th 2011 that included the new Moon Dragon, Moon Habitat and the Moon Flag decoration along with the Sun Dragon, Sun Habitat and the Sun Flag. This was not a full update so we're still waiting on 1.1.3 (cross your fingers for a new island and a level cap raise because we need the space). The new dragons are very similar to the Rainbow Dragon in that they are Rare Dragons so they're difficult to breed, they require their own habitat (which can only hold one dragon of the same type) and once you have one, you can only mate it with a dragon of the same species (Sun + Sun, Moon + Moon). 1.2.0 An official update for the recent additions. Other things added: *Stone Paths have more detailed look *Rainbow, Moon, and Sun dragons have their own section in the eggs and habitats sections of the market, which is marked with a crown *New dragon sound effects *Friends names shown when you visit their park 1.3.0 *Reindeer Dragon *Leveling over 20 (to Level 25) *New Element Shrines , which include: Plant Shrine, Earth Shrine, Fire Shrine, Cold Shrine , Lightning Shrine, Water Shrine , and Air Shrine * Epic Breeding Island *Huge Treat Farm *Islands have snow on them *These items are re-designed to have snow on them: Treat Farm, Large Treat Farm, Colosseum, Witch Hut, Air Boost, Nursery, Water Boost, Plant Boost, Earth Boost, Lightning Boost, Traditional Villa, Cozy Dogen, Thatched Roof Cottage, Ye Old Buffet, Dragon Library, and DragINN *Obstacles have been redesigned *New Visitors *Sun Dragon and Moon Dragon now have ? breeding time instead of X and Y breeding time. One of the biggest additions are the Shrines. There are seven in all, one for each element. At the top of each Shrine's info is a stat bar displaying a number out of 50. When the mark of 50 is made, that Shrine turns from bronze to silver. Additionally, that Shrine's Element allows the Element's Dragons to level up to a max of 15. Also, when increased over the original max level of 10, an orb of that Dragon's respective Element appears over that Dragon's head. See the Element Shrines page for more information on Element Shrines. 1.4.0 'Part 1' (Beginning of January, 2012) *Leveling over 25 (to Level 30) *10 additional habitats (maximum of 28) *3 additional farms (maximum of 11) *New Goals *Three additional islands (maximum of 7) * ' Dragonsai Gem Tree ' (Allows sending an additional 3 gifts, maximum of 6) *Gold Shrines (further leveling of dragons to Level 20) *Reindeer Dragon has been removed from the Market, but it is still able to be bred. * Visitors fade away when zooming out 'Part 2' (14 January, 2012) *Iceberg Dragon and the hidden Frostfire Dragon 'Part 3' (20 January, 2012) *The Limited-edition Panlong Dragon *Reindeer can no longer be bred *Frostfire Dragon is added to the market for 100 Gems *Twisted Bamboo, Paper Lantern and Pagoda 1.5.0 'Part 1' (End of January, 2012) *' Hibernation Cave ' so you can keep your favorite dragons while still building up your Shrines. *Increased the zoom level for certain devices. *As always, the wizards were furiously squashing bugs! 'Part 2' (2 Feburary, 2012) *The Limited-edition Love Dragon *The Limited-edition Bed of Roses *New Rainbow Dragon Egg Design * When you go to breed at the Breeding Cave or Epic Breeding Island or put a dragon in the Colosseum the dragons are now sorted in alphabetical order by level 'Part 3' (15 Feburary, 2012) *The Stone Path can be sold for 50 DragonCash instead of 25; now resulting in a full refund of any Stone Path placed. 1.6.0 'Part 1' (21 February, 2012) *A Fountain of Youth to make your old dragons young again) *New materials for sidewalks **Brick Path, Marble Path, Golden Path *Magical bug fixes Future Updates To the DragonVale Wiki Users: *We do not know about what will be released in future updates. *We do not know if and when new dragons will be released. *We do not know when future updates will occur. *We will post the latest information we know about updates when we find out. From the DragonVale Wiki Staff